


Holiday Traditions

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlets, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac Lahey, Kid Scott McCall, M/M, Scott and Isaac are Derek and Stiles' adopted kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: 5 drabbles about the holiday traditions of the Stilinski-Hale family with their adopted sons, Scott and Isaac.





	Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [12 Days of Sterek on tumblr](http://12daysofsterek.tumblr.com/).

**a) “The one with the cheesy Christmas PJs”**

The tradition started the first Christmas after they adopted Isaac. They had already had Scott for two years when the boys insisted they should be able to open one gift each on Christmas Eve.

“Okay,” Derek easily agreed, “Papa gets to pick the gifts for us to open.”

Grinning, Stiles crawled to the tree and dug around for four boxes with matching wrapping paper. They had already planned to do this, but he was grateful for his dad telling the boys about the tradition they used to do when Stiles was a little boy.

“Here we go!” Stiles declared as he found the boxes and moved back to sitting next to Derek.

Derek looked at the tags and handed the boxes to the boys, gave one to Stiles and pulled the one with his name to his lap.

“How do we do it now?” Isaac asked.

“Just go for it!” Scott yelled as he ripped into the wrapping paper. He tore the box in the process, but no one cared. “Rudolph onesie!”

While Scott was ripping into his box, Isaac took his time until he saw what Scott had and in no time had his box open as well. “I got Rudolph too!” he yelled.

“What did you and Papa get?” Scott asked. He was already pulling off his other pajamas to put on the Rudolph onesie.

Stiles and Derek opened their boxes to reveal a Santa onesie in Derek’s box and an elf onesie in Stiles’ box.

“Can we put them on and take pictures for PopPop Sheriff?” Isaac begged.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and laughed. “Seems I guess you were right about it being easy to get them to put them on…,” Derek commented.

Stiles grinned. “I told you. I knew the boys wouldn’t pass up wearing them. Especially when they begged me for them a couple of weeks ago.”

Once they finished changing into their onesies, they arranged themselves on the couch while Derek set up his camera on a tripod so they could take their first family Christmas picture.

“Say cheese!” Stiles said as Derek turned and jogged to join his family on the couch.

The foursome grinned at the camera as the shutter clicked, taking the picture.

**b) “The one with the cheesy Christmas songs and paper everywhere”**

The high pitched sound of their sons singing and giggling in the den brought Derek out of his office. He walked to where he heard the music coming from and stood in the entrance and watched as Scott and Isaac made paper garland strands of strips of pale yellow, red and green construction paper.

“Grandpa got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve...you can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Papa, we believe...” the boys warbled together.

Derek laughed softly and walked into the room. “I hope PopPop Sheriff doesn’t hear you singing that,” he said as he joined the boys at their craft table. “He might think that you want that to happen to him.”

Scott shook his head, smile firmly in place. “Nope. Papa taught it to us and we’re going to sing it when PopPop Sheriff comes for dinner tonight.”

“Speaking of dinner…,” Derek began, “are you going to have your decorations finished in time to decorate the tree after we eat?”

The boys looked at what they were doing and back to Derek. “I think so. If you help?” Isaac asked

Derek smiled and ruffled the boy’s curls. “I’d love to help, but you might have to explain how this works. It’s been a long time since I’ve done these.”

**c) “The one where there’s flour and icing everywhere”**

It wasn’t often that Stiles and Derek had time off from work at the same time, but this particular weekend was a rare one and they relished in the late morning cuddles they had with Scott and Isaac.

Now, however, they were up to their elbows in flour, food coloring and eggs and surrounded by plates and baking sheets of cookies. But the kitchen was warm and the Christmas music was still playing from the living room where Isaac and Scott had finally gone to after their sugar crash.

“What are we going to do about all of this?” Stiles asked as he looked at the mess they’d made.

Derek sighed, “I really don’t want to clean this up.”

“Cuddle time with the boys?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek looked at their sons and nodded his head. “Yes! Definitely time for cuddles with the boys.”

They walked to the living room and picked up a boy before sitting down on the couch next to each other. They sighed contentedly when their sons snuggled on their laps.

**d) “The one with tingly fingers and rosy red noses”**

Derek hated being the bad guy, but he had to put his foot down. His husband and sons had been outside playing in the snow for nearly two hours, and even from his cozy spot in the house, he could see Scott’s and Isaac’s noses were getting red and he was sure Stiles’ fingers would be tingly from all the snowballs he’d been making…without gloves.

Tapping on the window to get their attention, he motioned for his husband and sons to come in. To get them moving faster, he pointed to mugs of hot chocolate that were steaming the window.

**e) “The one where there’s proof of existence”**

“I’m so glad you thought of this,” Stiles said in a hushed tone. “The boys will love it in the morning.”

Derek looked at Stiles, “You think so?” he hesitantly asked. “My parents did this for us when we were growing up and we loved it.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Oh, definitely. Even better that Deaton let us use one of the dogs from the clinic for the tracks.”

Derek stomped around the area of their makeshift chimney as Stiles made sleigh tracks using the handle of a broom.

“As soon as I finish here, I’ll grab Tracker from the den so that he can make the reindeer prints and then we can go to bed.”

Stiles shivered a bit. “Oh good. I can’t wait to see the boys’ reaction when they wake up and we bring them out to see proof of Santa’s visit.”

Thirty minutes later, Derek and Stiles let Tracker, the borrowed Malamute, run around the front of the sleigh tracks and down the driveway before Derek picked the dog up and carried in back inside.

“I’m so glad that’s done!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I am too,” Derek said in agreement. “I’ll put Tracker back in the den and turn up the heater in our room to get us warm.

_**+=+=+=** _

The next morning, Derek and Stiles were woken up by the boys jumping on the bed and yelling at the same time. The men groaned and pulled the blankets over the heads in a futile attempt to block out the boys yelling. They’d only gotten four hours of sleep after settling Tracker and taking a warm shower before getting in bed.

“Papa, Daddy! Get up! Santa’s been here! There are presents, too!” Isaac yelled.

“And he ate the cookies, drank the milk and I think took the carrots for the reindeer,” Scott added, just as excited as his brother.

“We’re awake, we’re awake,” Stiles said as he moved Scott to the side and off of his stomach. “Let Daddy and I wash up and we’ll meet you downstairs.”

The boys whooped in delight before bouncing off the bed, running out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Derek could hear them laughing and sorting the gifts into piles. When he was alert, he pushed the covers down and got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

“You better hurry,” Stiles commented. “I want to get the boys to see outside to see proof of Santa’s visit.”

After using the bathroom, they joined their sons in the living room, but before opening gifts, Derek made some comment about seeing something odd in the snow outside and that the boys should come with him to check it out. Stiles helped the boys put on their boots and jackets before they all joined Derek outside.

There was a silent gasp as Scott’s eyes went wide. “Tracks! Look Zeke! Santa’s tracks!”

Isaac ran out to join his brother on the porch to see what Scott was talking about.

“Oh so cool!” Isaac agreed. “We gotta take a picture to show everyone at school!”

Scott and Isaac ran back into the house to get the old digital camera they were given over the summer and then ran back outside to take pictures.

“I can’t believe we got proof!” Scott said in wonder. “I wonder if anyone else did…”

Stiles and Derek turned their heads and smiled at each other before joining their sons in the snow to admire the proof of Santa’s visit. They’d have to give Tracker extra treats before they returned him to the clinic.


End file.
